Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculéFIC TRADUZIDA
by palomaMB
Summary: Em 13/09/1917, Bella deve deixar o orfanato onde ela cresceu. Ela é recebida pela família Masen. Então, ela conhece Edward. Logo, seu relacionamento toma um rumo inesperado...Boa leitura.
1. Chapter 1

**Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé**

**Autora: BeeSwan**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de BeeSwan.**

**Introdução: história para conhecer**

Tenho a honra de conhecê-lo, leitor. Quem sou: Isabella Marie. Mas eu prefiro Bella. Não pergunte o meu último nome: Eu não tenho! Estranho não? Nem tanto quando você olha para um pouco da minha história. Então, chega mais perto para eu explicar ...

Eu nasci no dia 13 de setembro de 1901 em Chicago. Tudo o que eu sei sobre minha família, eu descobri em uma carta entregue a mim pelo diretora do orfanato - Miss Winston. Resumindo, a minha mãe morreu no parto e meu pai tinha abandonado-a muito antes do final de sua gravidez. Eu não sei a sua identidade. A parteira que me deixou no orfanato no dia do meu nascimento com uma carta. É nesta carta que a senhorita Winston soube o meu nome. Mas não havia nenhuma outra informação sobre mim. Então, eu fui acolhida no orfanato das Ursulinas e foi aqui - contra todas as probabilidades - que a minha vida começou.

Eu vou te dizer. Se alguma vez não te interessar, você pode seguir o seu caminho. Prometo que não irei me importar. Eu posso entender isso. Afinal, o que pode fazer para você, uma história de vida incrível de uma adolescente tão trivial ... Um pedido ... vamos chegar logo ao o que interessa. Espero que gostem da leitura e que encontre você vivo até o final da minha história ... Bem, isso depende de você!;)

**Olá pessoal.**

**Eu sei que o começo está meio confuso, mas essa história é muito linda.**

**Prometo que os próximos capítulos são melhores.**

**Beijos,**

**Não se esqueçam de ler as minhas outras histórias,**

**palomaMB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé**

**Autora: BeeSwan**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de BeeSwan. **

**Capítulo 1: Novo Começo**

Eu não me lembro da minha infância, mas a Sra. Nancy Graham, a enfermeira do orfanato, gostava de me contar suas memórias de quando eu era uma garotinha. Ela sempre dizia que nunca tinha visto um bebê tão saudável. Eu tinha um apetite voraz , disse ela, passei a maior parte do tempo pendurado no peito. A imagem me fez sorrir, quando ela falou para mim. Nancy sempre me deu carinho quase maternal. Quando criança, eu passei muito tempo com ela. Eu gostava de sua presença tranquilizadora e bom senso. Minha "mãe" substituta me ensinou muitas coisas, tais como a leitura ou a aritmética. Foi através dela que eu pude me dedicar à minha paixão pelos livros. Minha relação com Nancy foi o único foi o único relacionamento emocional no orfanato. Eu não tinha amigos. As outras crianças pensaram que eu era "esquisita". É verdade que algumas coisas foram surpreendentes em mim. Eu tinha um sentido particularmente desenvolvido. Percebi isso crescendo em contato com outros órfãos. Por exemplo, eu era capaz de ouvir uma conversa que estava metros de distância de mim. Eu também poderia nomear as composições dos cheiros e armazenar apenas por inalação de uma vez. Eu também era muito forte e muito rápida, muito mais rápido do que as pessoas normais. Eu nunca fiquei doente. Eu sou incrivelmente desajeitado, e apesar disso, eu nunca me machuco. _E Deus sabe que eu fiz algumas quedas fatais para mortais! _Mas o que mais surpreendente são os meus dentes. Eles eram especialmente afiados e eu não tinha idéia do motivo. Conforme você envelhece, aprendi a esconder minhas habilidades incomuns dos outro, porque os assustava. Eu ouvi muitas vezes eles me chamarem de "monstro" ou "criatura digna de um circo." Mas eu nunca fico com raiva deles . Eu era sempre agradável, simpática e prestativa, Bella. Segundo Nancy, eu era um anjo e meus dons não eram para ser motivo de vergonha. Ela foi a única que eu não escondia nada e ela ainda me incentivou, dizendo que aqueles que me julgam eram idiotas. Um dia ela me contou um fato que parecia inofensivo, no momento. Uma de suas funções como enfermeira, é obter medidas regularmente. Ela fez comigo, mas ela logo percebeu que algo estava diferente. De acordo com ela, tive um crescimento muito mais rápido do que outros bebês da minha idade. Assim, foi decidido que ela me acompanharia-me mais de perto e parou de se preocupar sobre isso,porque quando eu cheguei em cerca de cinco anos, o meu crescimento seguiu um ritmo normal. Olhando agora, isso confirmou a minha hipótese. Que eu não era humana. Não! Eu não sabia o que eu sou exatamente, mas pouco importa. Tudo o que me preocupa agora, é o dia de hoje …

Hoje é 13 setembro de 1917. Assim, é o dia do meu aniversário. Eu não sei o que significava comemorar seu aniversário com a família, abrir uma montanha de presentes ou apenas soprar as velas de um bolo bonito. No orfanato, foi um dia como qualquer outro. Nada muda, exceto o dia em que celebramos o seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, que foi o meu caso hoje. Então, eu estava no momento em frente da sala da diretora, as palmas das minhas mãos estão suado. Eu sabia o que me esperava atrás das portas e para ser honesta, eu não estava ansiosa para atravessar. Eu sei que você não está entendendo. Aguarde alguns segundos e você vai entender ... Eu já posso ouvir a respiração pesada e ofegante da Miss Winston por trás da porta. A maçaneta girou, as dobradiças rangeram ameaçadoramente …_Eles devem pensar em colocar óleo__. Está realmente muito ruim. Sempre observando Bella! _Eu estou ficando realmente patética quando eu estou ansiosa: Eu estava falando comigo mesma. Eu fui puxada dos meus pensamentos por uma tosse. Eu estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que eu não tinha visto Miss Winston passar pela porta. Imediatamente eu me levantei e olhei para baixo do modo que haviam me ensinado. Mas a voz soou seca pelo corredor vazio:

**- Olá Bella. Devo pedir-lhe para me acompanhar no meu escritório.**

Eu não respondi porque era desnecessário. Miss Winston ficou de lado para me deixar entrar. Seu escritório cheirava a couro, de madeira polida e lavanda. Foi muito bom. Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar. Fiquei no meio da sala, enquanto eu ouvi Miss Winston se sentar em sua cadeira. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi outra respiração no quarto - eu disse que minha audição era afiada. Curiosa, eu levantei os meus olhos para ficar cara a cara com uma mulher bonita. Os contornos de seu rosto eram perfeitamente desenhados. Seus lábios cheios esticados para desenhar um doce sorriso, que iluminou ainda mais seus belos olhos verdes; que era os olhos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto. Esta mulher estava usando um vestido lindo e eu pensei imediatamente dos meus personagens das histórias. Não fiquei olhando muito, porque eu sabia que era rude encarar uma pessoa. Então baixei os olhos, esperando ter sido bastante discreta, mas eu senti o vermelha indo para o meu rosto. Então uma voz suave disse:

**- Você estava certo, Miss Winston. Esta menina é adorável.**

Um farfalhar de tecido seguida desta declaração, eu ouvi que a mulher se aproximava de mim. De repente, um cheiro de jasmim que me impressionou, e eu me vi querendo abraçar esta mulher como uma menina abraça a mãe. Esse pensamento me fez corar ainda mais.

**- Olá. Eu sou a Miss Elizabeth Masen. É um prazer te conhecer.**

**- Olá, Sra. Masen.**"eu respondi timidamente.

Coloquei meus olhos cheios de perguntas sobre está mulher tão bonita. Era a voz de Miss Winston, que respondeu às minhas perguntas e, portanto, era com pesar que eu virei o meu olhar da Sra. Masen.

**- Como você sabe Bella, todos os residentes do orfanato devem deixar o local no dia de seu décimo sexto aniversário. É o seu caso. Como é o meu dever de gerir o seu futuro, eu geralmente coloco tudo para você e encontrar um emprego estável. Mas seu caso é diferente , Bella. Eu estou particularmente ligada à sua pessoa. Você sempre foi extremamente gentil e seu trabalho com a Sra. Graham é apreciado pelo seu valor. Então, eu queria algo especial para você porque tenho certeza que você tem um futuro brilhante. E é por isso que Sra. Masen está aqui. Ela gentilmente se ofereceu para apoiá-la para completar sua educação quando contei a ela sobre sua situação.**

Vendo minha expressão, a Sra. Masen decidiu intervir.

**- Eu sei que nós não nos conhecemos, e tudo isso deve surpreender você, Bella. Será que posso te chamar de Bella?**

**- Sim, Sra. Masen.**

**- Ok, mas neste caso, você deve me chamar de Elizabeth. Alem disso, vamos viver juntas. Se você não se importa, vou explicar o que motiva as minhas ações. Atualmente, estou casada com um advogado brilhante e nós tem um filho. Infelizmente, nós não poderíamos ter mais filhos e eu queria ter uma menina por um longo tempo. Quando Miss Winston me falou de você, eu imediatamente percebi que se eu tivesse uma filha, eu desejaria que foce como você. E esse pensamento foi confirmado para mim quando você entrou neste quarto. Portanto, com a sua permissão, eu cuidaria de você como minha própria filha. Não imagine que eu não estou feliz por ter um filho. Estou muito orgulhosa dele e tenho um excelente relacionamento com ele. Mas a doçura e a cumplicidade de uma jovem me falta. Então, você aceita se tornar minha filha adotiva?**

O discurso da Sra. Masen particularmente me comoveu. Essa mulher veio abrir seu coração, totalmente para uma desconhecida. Eu queria dizer a ela que eu, também, se eu tivesse conhecido a minha mãe, eu queria que foce que nem ela. Eu estava pronta para dar o mundo se assim o desejasse. Eu não sei por quê. Eu era naturalmente tímida e reservada. Eu mal podia dar a minha confiança. Mas havia algo sobre essa mulher que me fez querer baixar todas as minhas barreiras. Então foi uma voz rouca de emoção que eu respondi:

**- Isso seria uma honra para mim, sra...Elizabeth.**

Aparentemente, esta foi a resposta que esperava, porque ela me levou em seus braços.

**- Obrigado, Bella.** **Você não pode imaginar como isso me afeta.** **Tenho certeza que nós vamos nos dar muito bem.** **E você vai amar Edward!**

Deixei escapar um riso nervoso. O entusiasmo desta mulher era contagiante. Por cima do ombro, vi Miss Winston-me sorrir. Era raro vê-la assim. Ela estava me dando uma família e sem esperar nada em troca. Era um sinal de generosidade extraordinária. Eu estava feliz que ela é a diretora de um orfanato. Elizabeth Masen voz soou em meus ouvidos novamente. Ela parecia mais jovem.

**- Nós vamos ter que comprar-lhe roupas novas, vestidos, sapatos.** **E depois vamos fazer-lhe um bolo de aniversário hoje.** **Você gosta de chocolate Bella?**

Eu estava realmente perdida agora. Eu nunca tinha sido habituado a me darem coisas. Miss Winston notou minha vergonha e foi para a Sra. Masen, para tentar acalmá-la.

**- Estou muito contente por ver o seu entusiasmo Sra. Masen.** **Mas se eu posso lhe dar alguns conselhos minha cara amiga, Bella não está acostumado a muita atenção.** **Acho que está um pouco assustado.**

**- Oh meu Deus!** **Como eu sou desastrada!** **Estou tão feliz que eu nem percebi.** **Me desculpe,**** Bella.**

Corei, envergonhada de ver uma mulher pedir desculpas para mim. Assim, resmungando que eu tentava acalmá-la:

**- Sra. Elizabeth ... você ... você não tem nada que censurar-lhe ... hum ...** **Sua felicidade é bom de ver.** **Eu rezo para viver de acordo com suas expectativas.** **Não mude seus hábitos para mim.** **Eu sou capaz de me adaptar.**

Elizabeth não disse nada, mas apertou minha mão com firmeza, como se quisesse me enviar uma mensagem. Miss Winston me enviou para minha sala, enquanto ela e Mrs. Masen terminou conjunto de formalidades. Elizabeth me beijou na bochecha - que me fez corar - e me prometeu se juntar a mim para me ajudar a arrumar as malas. Então, saí do escritório e voltei para o meu quarto, com a cabeça pesada pelo que tinha acontecido. Eu não entendia ainda. Eu, Isabella Marie, tinha uma família. Era realmente possível? Eu estava sonhando? Para tranquilizar-me, eu me belisquei. _Oh, não!_ _Essa é a realidade!_ _Wow_ eu abri a porta do meu quarto e me deitei em minha cama, um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, mas tempo suficiente para que a Sra. Masen se juntar a mim, junto com Miss Winston. Eu rapidamente levantou-se e alisei a saia. A diretora pediu desculpas e deixou-nos.

**- Desculpe-me, Elizabeth.** **Eu não vi o tempo passar.** **Eu irei me apressar.** **Eu não tenho muito o que embalar.**

**- Não se preocupe Bella.** **Eu tenho tempo de sobra.** **Edward está na escola até 17 horas.** **Portanto, temos tempo para ir, para se acalmar e sair para fazer algumas compras.**

**- Você é muito generosa comigo.** **Você não me conhece.** **Eu, talvez, não seja a menina certa.**

Ouvindo o pânico na minha voz, Elizabeth colocou a mão no meu ombro e, novamente, seu perfume me acalmou. Ela me obrigou a olhar em seus olhos, e eu podia ler a confiança e sinceridade.

**- Bella ... Eu certamente não sei nada sobre você, mas eu tenho um bom sentimento sobre você. Nós temos a eternidade para nos conhecer e aprender a viver juntos.** **Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigada a fazer alguma coisa.** **Eu quero que você aproveite a vida, sua juventude, sua beleza.** **Vou ajudar se você precisar dela.**

Foi em lágrimas que eu atirei-me em seus braços em agradecimento. Após alguns segundos de persuadição, começamos a arrumar minhas coisas. Eu tinha poucas roupas,Não tinha dinheiro, elas foram dadas pelo orfanato, bem como livros que cobrem uma parte da parede do meu quarto. Vendo o título, Elizabeth fez um comentário sobre o meu amor pelos romances e de seu filho. Eu não entendia, então eu encolhia os ombros. Uma vez que todos os meus pertences estavam, cuidadosamente, embalados em uma mala, Elizabeth chamou seu motorista. O último colocou minha mala no carro, enquanto eu me despedia de Nancy. Minha babá estava chorando, e eu tentei de tudo para acalmá-la, mas nada ajudou. Ela me desejou um futuro cheio de felicidade e me beijou pela última vez. Elizabeth levou-me pelos ombros para o carro, que esperava por nós. Eu já tinha visto quando fui para a cidade, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de entrar em um deles. Parecia tão luxuoso e fora do alcance. Eu me senti estranhamente pouco à vontade, mas a presença da minha mãe, de novo, me tranquilizou. Não demorou muito para chegar à área das belas residências de Chicago.

E então tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. O motorista descarregou minha mala e eu não tinha tempo para explorar a minha nova casa, porque saímos de novo. Elizabeth levou-me para comprar vestidos, rendas e dois espartilhos - algo que eu nunca tinha usado e o que não me animou, belos sapatos, chapéus, luvas e um guarda-sol . Tudo isso foi além de mim completamente. Eu estava afogante pela quantidade de pacotes de tecidos. Durante nossa saída, Elizabeth estava ausente alguns minutos para comprar um presente de aniversário. Eu tinha protestado, em vão, não mudou de idéia. Ela então voltou com um pequeno pacote com fitas azuis. Tudo isso levou várias horas. Quando finalmente tomamos o caminho de volta, eu me deixei ser embalada pelo carro. Adormeci, exausta pelo dia tão incomum para mim, mas feliz. Quando chegamos, eu estava vagamente ciente de dois braços fortes agarraram-me e balançando-me. Ouvi vozes - uma delas era o de Elizabeth, o outro tinha entonação grave e doce que eu não conhecia. Eu afundei na inconsciência de volta quando eu senti a maciez de um colchão debaixo do meu corpo.

**Olá gente.**

**Aqui está o primeiro capítulo espero que gostem.**

**Por favor deixem reviews.**

**Beijos, **

**palomaMB**  
**Obs.: Desculpem pelos erros **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé**

**Autora: BeeSwan**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a autora é BeeSwan**

**Capítulo 2: Um anjo**

Quando eu recuperei a consciência, imediatamente percebi a diferença. A cama em que eu me encontrei era muito macio para ser aquele em que eu dormia normalmente. As folhas que estavam em meu rosto tinham um cheiro que condenariam um santo. O cheiro do quarto também era diferente, mais quente, mais suave - uma mistura de canela, cera e linho fresco. _Como é bom!_ _Eu sempre sonhei em viver em uma casa que tinha seu próprio cheiro. Espere um pouco. Uma casa?_ Foi aí que me lembrei: eu estava na casa Masen. Eu dormi no carro. Então eu não tinha sonhado. Abri um olho para julgar a sala onde eu estava. Meus olhos caiu primeiro em um pequeno console embutido, dominada por um magnífico espelho, colocado em frente à cama. Sentei-me para ver melhor. O quarto era imenso. A cor dominante do quarto era azul, um pouco melhorada por toques de branco. Num canto à minha direita, perto da janela, havia uma cadeira de balanço. À minha direita, perto da cama, tinha uma mesinha de cabeceira pequena, em cima dela um buquê de tulipas brancas e uma lâmpada. Ao pé do console, eu encontrei o meu baú, ainda estando fechado. Na parede esquerda, uma porta de madeira que da acesso ao corredor.

Eu finalmente decidi sair da cama quando alguém bateu na minha porta com cuidado. Pensando que era Elizabeth, eu a convidei para entrar. Fui ao espelho para colocar alguma ordem no meu cabelo, só para estar apresentável. Imagine minha surpresa quando vi uma figura masculina ao lado da minha reflexão. Eu fui pega por um olhar de esmeraldas. Eu tinha a impressão de ser perfurado por eles. Eu parei o meu movimento e me voltei para lidar com esse estranho bonito. Notei então a cor incomum do seu cabelo despenteado - um acobreado brilhante loiro. Seu rosto era nada infantil, estava mais para o rosto de um homem - um queixo forte, bochechas altas e proeminentes, testa lisa, lábios macios e cheios que convidou para o pecado. O meu olhar deslizou para os ombros quadrados. Eu podia adivinhar o desenho de seus músculos sob a camisa branca e fina. Esta observação me fez corar e animar a sensação estranha em minha barriga. Eu nunca estive em contato com outros homens antes. O orfanato dividia as pessoas de diferentes sexos a partir de dez anos. Então, os meninos tinham seu próprio prédio, completamente independente do edifício principal que abrigava as meninas.

Ele também ficou me olhando por alguns minutos. Sua expressão era impassível. Meu blush se tornara mais pronunciadas - _Meu Deus, que vergonha!_ - Um ligeiro sorriso, eventualmente, esticou nos lábios e sua voz _Oh, meu Deus!_ _Que voz!_ - Quebrou o silêncio na sala que de repente parecia muito pequena:

**- Olá Bella Adormecida.** **Eu sou Edward.** **Encantado por conhecê-la oficialmente.** **Eu vim para ver se você estava acordado, porque o**** jantar está pronto. Já que hoj****e é o seu aniversário, queríamos esperar por você.** **Você está pronta?**

**- Uh ... Sim!** **Eu sigo você ...** eu gaguejei miseravelmente. E para a história se tornar ainda mais ridícula para mim, eu corei de novo. _Mas por que, de facto,"oficialmente"?_ Muito tímida, não ousei perguntar.

Eu vi Edward tenta esconder o riso, mas não adiantou. Ele ficou de lado para me deixar sair antes dele. Eu li muito sobre o galanteio do sexo masculino, mas eu nunca tive a oportunidade de experimentá-lo. Foi divertido, mas não era nada comparado com o cheiro que atacou minhas narinas quando passei por Edward. Esta mistura de mel, erva-cidreira e algo que me escapava, estranhamente me trouxe água na boca e o sangue a ferver. Eu tive que fazer um grande esforço para não saltar sobre ele. Minha reação foi algo impulsivo ... bestial. Senti-me terrivelmente envergonhado e abaixei a cabeça. Parei no corredor, sem saber aonde ir. Como Edward não se juntou a mim, eu me aventurei a levantar os olhos para ele. O que eu vi me deixou intrigado – ele estava em uma posição um pouco estranha, olhos fechados, uma expressão sonhadora no rosto dele. _O que aconteceu com ele?_ Eu não tive tempo para questioná-lo, porque ele já recuperou a capacidade. Ele me jogou um olhar e um ligeiro tom de rosa apareceu nas bochechas dele. _Será que ele corou ...?_ _Mas por quê?_ Ele fechou a porta do meu quarto e me chamou para segui-lo. Eu, portanto, não segui o seu exemplo. Eu podia admirar a sua abordagem, fluido, quase felino. De repente, senti muito estranha ao lado dele.

Atravessamos um longo corredor que dava para uma escadaria, bela de madeira escura. Isso levou a uma luz no corredor, sem outra decoração a não ser de uma pequena mesa de ferro forjado, que sentou um gigantesco buquê de flores. Era simples, mas elegante. Eu não tinha percebido que eu fiquei parado no degrau, até uma mão calorosa aperto a minha. Em contato com a pele sedosa, faíscas nasceram em meus dedos e navegou ao longo do braço. Um arrepio delicioso agarrou-me e fui novamente corar quando eu joguei um olhar assustado a Edward. Ele me deu um sorriso tímido mas reconfortante.

**- Vamos Bella.** **Todos aguardam-a na sala de jantar.** **Eu vou fazer um tour da casa para você depois do jantar, se quiser.**

**- Sim, com prazer!**

A idéia de gastar tempo com ele me excita além da razão. Afinal, éramos estranhos e decência não me permite fazê-lo. Mas foi mais forte que eu. Era como se eu fui atraído por um ímã que tinha uma força implacável. Eu não tive tempo para aprofundar a minha análise, Edward me puxou pela mão, para segui-lo. Minha apreensão ressurgiu. Passamos por uma porta de vidro com portas duplas. A visão que me aguardava do outro lado tirou meu fôlego. O quarto era espaçoso. Na parede principal, uma lareira imponente trouxe luz e calor. As chamas deu a mesa de jantar um destaque do cobre. A mesa no centro do quarto foi elegantemente definida. Um lustre magnífico iluminava a porcelana. O sorriso caloroso e amigável que iluminou o rosto de Elizabeth superou minhas preocupações. Edward me levou até uma cadeira, ele foi para trás e me convidou para sentar. Hesitante, eu me sentei à mesa e mandou-lhe um aceno de agradecimento, a emoção que senti me impedia de articular uma palavra. Edward respondeu com um sorriso e se sentou à minha frente. À minha direita havia Elizabeth enquanto na minha esquerda estava um homem corpulento com o que eu imaginei ser o Sr. Masen. Ele tinha a aparência que você espera de um patriarca respeitado. Seus cabelos escuros levemente grisalhos nas têmporas e uma barba curta suavizou as feições angulosas de sua mandíbula. Notei que o pai e o filho tinham rostos muito semelhantes, mesmo que Edward tinha herdado o lhar de sua mãe. A voz suave do último surgiu:

**- Você parece bem descansada, Bella.** **Sinto muito.** **Eu sabia que eu te deixei esgotada quando observei que você estava dormindo no carro.** **Felizmente Edward já tinha te buscado porque eu não tive coragem de te acordar.**

_Assim, o que Edward queria dizer com "oficial." De_ repente, o pensamento de ter sido despertada em seus braços queimou em mim. Eu corei levemente. _Isabella comporte-se!_ _Você não pode se emvergolhar-se de ter reações tão vil._ _Mas quem pode me culpar?_ _Este homem é tão bonito._ _Argh!_ Um riso sério me fez virar a cabeça para o Sr. Masen e interrompeu o meu conflito interno. Ele então me falou em uma voz grave, em medida que eu relaxei um pouco mais. _Certamente as pessoas consegue me fazer ficar à vontade._ _Eu me sinto quase em casa ..._

**- Espero que minha esposa não te assustou, Bella.** **Ela pode ser rapidamente apanhada no frenesi de compra.**

**- Não se preocupe, senhor.** **Eu preciso de mais para ter medo.**

Sr. Masen respondeu com um sorriso excessivo:

**- Que bom!** **Saiba que estamos todos muito felizes em recebê-la em nossa família.** **E eu prefiro sir Edward.**

**- Ok ... Edward.**

**- Bem!** **Agora que as apresentações estão feitas, vamos comer!**

Elizabeth balançou um pequeno sino. Imediatamente, uma mulher de cinquenta anos, que se assemelhava muito à Nancy emerge a partir da cozinha, com os braços cheios de um prato. Ela colocou no centro da mesa onde deixava um cheiro delicioso escapar. Então ela desapareceu sem dizer uma palavra. Depois de recitar a bênção, Elizabeth mandou nós se servir. A refeição decorreu num ambiente cheio de conversas. Elizabeth perguntou ao filho e a seu marido sobre seus dia. Fiquei cativado pela história do Edward Jr_.__ Bom,_ d_evo admitir que não é a história que me interessa, mas o contador das histórias._ A voz de veludo, tinha uma entonação que era uma doce melodia aos meus ouvidos. Mas, quando Marta - A mulher de cinquenta anos que servia como cozinheira para a família Masen - apresentou um maravilhoso bolo de chocolate decorado com dezesseis velas, deixei os olhos de Edward. Lágrimas nublaram a minha visão. Elizabeth veio e ficou atrás de mim e levou-me pelos ombros.

**- Feliz aniversário, minha querida.** **Faça um pedido antes de soprar as velas.**

Pisquei várias vezes para conter as minhas lágrimas de felicidade. _Quero viver o maior tempo possível na família._ Respirei fundo e soprei as velas de uma só vez. Os Masens aplaudiram e vieram me parabenizar. Quando os lábios de Edward descansou em meu rosto, um explosão de calor veio sobre mim. O sorriso que ele mostrou, me disse que havia notado a minha reação. _Vergonha!_ _Certamente, você sempre se coloca em situações impossíveis!_ Elizabeth me entregou um pacote , minha capacidade mental voltou e eu puxei a fita. Descobri uma nova edição, encadernado em couro marrom, de O Morro dos ventos Uivantes. Novo lágrimas deixou meus olhos indo até a ponta do meu nariz. Tomei Elizabeth pelo pescoço e eu agradeci. Ela colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura e me balançava até que os meus soluços acabaram.

**- Obrigado.** **Esta é a primeira vez que eu recebi um aniversário de verdade.** **Suas bondades são infinita.** **Eu não sei se eu alguma vez poderei lhes agradecer.**

Sr. Masen pôs a mão no meu ombro e falou com uma voz tranquilizadora:

**- Você não nos deve nada, Bella.** **Sua mera presença é um presente para nós mesmo.**

**- Obrigado, mesmo assim.**

Sr. Masen simplesmente balançou a cabeça e pediu desculpas antes de ir para seu gabinete para estudar alguns assuntos importantes. Elizabeth nos guiou para sala antes de sair.

**- Eu vou deixar vocês dois.** **Tenho certeza que vocês está morrendo de vontade de aprender um sobre o outro. **

A dica de malícia em sua voz não me escapou, mas eu não entendi. Em seguida, ela desapareceu, deixando-nos sós, Edward e eu. Eu sentei em uma cadeira confortável e olhei para as minhas mãos cruzadas sobre as coxas. Senti o cheiro do Edward se aproximando do banco antes de sentar ao meu lado. O calor de seu corpo tão perto do meu me fez tremer.

**- Bella?**

Eu podia ouvir alguma tensão ou ansiedade no tom de sua voz. Não tinha bastante confiança sobre mim, limitei-me a olhar para cima. Ele viu o incentivo que ele esperava e disse:

**- Eu queria pedir desculpas porque eu não sabia que era seu aniversário hoje.** **Então eu não tenho um presente ...**

Eu não deixei ele terminar, algo muito rude. Mas a sua generosidade em relação a mim fez-me muito desconfortável. Eu não estava acostumado com isso e provavelmente nunca seria.

**- Você não precisa se preocupar.** **Este dia já é um presente maravilhoso.** **Eu finalmente sei que sua família é um milagre para mim.** **Eu não preciso de mais.** **Devo-lhe muito em já tão pouco tempo.** **Eu nem mesmo percebi que algumas horas atrás, eu estava preocupada com a ideia de encontrar-me na rua.** **Então você não ter presente para oferecer a mim não me incomoda.** **Sua hospitalidade é mais do que suficiente para mim.**

Eu vi ele balançar a cabeça, achando graça. _O que eu disse que o fez rir assim?_ Vendo o meu mal-entendido, Edward me trouxe alguns esclarecimentos.

**- Isto, Bella, é surpreendente.** **De todas as meninas, eu sei, que você é a única que não faz um escândalo, porque se esqueceram de seu aniversário.** **É muito bom.** **Devo confessar que quando meus pais me falou de você pela primeira vez, eu estava com ciúmes.** **Eu sempre soube que minha mãe queria uma menina e eu estava com medo que você tome o meu lugar no seu coração.** **Podemos estar perto de ambos, eu posso ver que isso é insuficiente.** **Eu queria te odiar por que iria completar a felicidade da minha mãe.** **Eu sei que é reação infantil, mas era mais forte do que eu.** **Percebo agora que era estúpido.** **Você é tão boa, tão doce e tão pouco egoísta.** **Você tem qualidades que faz minha mãe feliz como nunca foi.** **Eu percebi que algo estava faltando em sua vida e você parece ser esse algo.** **Obrigado por isso.** **Portanto, agora se você permitir, eu gostaria de surpreendê-la.** **Considere um presente de aniversário improvisado.**

Ele não me deu tempo para responder e se levantou. Ele então procedeu a um piano de cauda que eu não tinha notado. Ele se sentou no banquinho e colocou os dedos sobre o teclado. Quando os primeiros acordes foram ouvidos, fechei os olhos para apreciar melhor esta melodia encantadora. Eu nunca tinha ouvido uma música tão maravilhosa. Acorrentaram-me as notas suaves, demonstrando a destreza de um pianista. Deixei-me embalar pela magia do momento. Eu estava tão desligada da realidade que eu não percebi que Edward tinha parado de jogar. Eu não notei que chorava até que Edward limpou as lágrimas com o polegar. Eu fiquei surpresa pela proximidade e abrindo meus olhos, eu fiquei cara a cara com Edward, que estava ajoelhado em frente de mim. Ele retirou a mão e olhou para baixo, mas tive tempo de vislumbrar um semblante triste. Ele suspirou e passou a mão trêmula pelos cabelos. _Ele está nervoso?_ _Mas por quê?_

**- Eu não quis te fazer chorar, Bella.** **Sinto muito.** **Felizmente, a minha ideia não foi tão bom como parecia.**

Fiquei horrorizado quando ouvi seu discurso. Ele pensou que as lágrimas eram de tristeza. Foi exatamente o oposto. Foi a minha vez de colocar minha mão no rosto para obrigá-lo a me olhar.

**- Foi uma idéia maravilhosa.** **Se eu chorei, porque eu me senti bem, em paz.** **Você é um talentoso pianista.** **Mas devo confessar que não sei nada sobre isso.** **Eu nunca tinha ouvido música, fora de canções religiosas.** **O que você tocou?** **Foi lindo.**

As características do seu rosto relaxou e ele me encantou me dando um sorriso. Eu tinha um monte de problemas para obter focado em sua voz. Aquele sorriso havia despertado em mim um desejo repentino, selvagem: Eu queria beijá-l, sentir o gosto dos lábios _Isabel__la.! Comporte-se! __Estes não são os pensamentos dignos de uma menina bem-educada._

**- Era ****Clair de Lune,**** de Debussy.** **Se você quiser, posso tocar outras autorias que compõem sua obra intitulada Bergamo Suite.** **Eu poderia contribuir para a sua educação musical.**

**- Eu ficaria encantada.**

E foi assim que Edward tocou outras três peças: Prelúdio, Minueto e Passepied. Os títulos pareciam ridículos, mas Edward explicou pacientemente a sua importância. Aprendi também que Claude Debussy foi um compositor francês, que morreu em 1916. Foi só uma hora mais tarde que Elizabeth veio se juntar a nós. Ela parecia feliz em nossa compreensão. Ela lembrou o filho que a escola estava esperando por ele no dia seguinte e eu ainda estava esgotada pelo meu dia. Foi, portanto, contra o coração que nos separamos na porta do meu quarto. Edward me desejou boa noite e beijou as costas da minha mão. Novamente, o toque dos lábios na minha pele mandou descargas elétricas e meu rosto ficou vermelho. Claro, ele notou, apesar da escuridão e me deu um sorriso deslumbrante que fez meu ritmo cardíaco acelerar. Eu entrei no meu quarto e encontrei minha calma. Levei alguns segundos. Eu me livrei do meu vestido e coloquei uma nova camisola de algodão, que Elizabeth tinha preparado na minha cama. A colcha tinha sido aberta e foi com prazer que eu escorreguei entre os lençóis frescos e quentes. Ao respirar plenamente, percebi um ligeiro vestígio do cheiro de Edward. Tentei encontrar o elemento que era desconhecida para mim, em vão, porque eu adormeci antes mesmo de ela realmente começou. Naquela noite, sonhei com um anjo com cabelo cor de cobre e os olhos esmeralda, mas de forma bastante diabólico …

**Olá, pessoal.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Desculpem pela demora eu tive uns problemas e não deu para atualizar.**

**Todas perguntas que deixarem na review eu responderei, mas mandarei por mensagem.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé**

**Autora: BeeSwan**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de BeeSwan.**

**Capítulo 3:**** Apaixonar-se**

Fui acordada esta manhã com o calor do sol no meu rosto. Pisquei os olhos várias vezes antes de me recuperar. Ao contrário do meu último alarme, o quarto parecia estranhamente familiar. Eu sorri, pensando no meu dia anterior. Portanto, eu estou com bom humor. Eu vi ao pé da minha cama um vestido azul. Eu escorreguei e deslizei os pés descalços nos corredores. Era cedo, porque nenhum som animavam a casa. Então aproveitei a oportunidade para descobrir essa nova casa. Edward deveria me dar um tour ontem à noite depois do jantar, mas a conversa na sala havia retirado da nossas cabeças todos os nossos outros planos. Eu sorri, lembrando o tempo maravilhoso que passamos juntos. Instintivamente, dei um tapinha na mão na qual ele havia colocado seus lábios. Sua delicadeza e bom humor eram muito agradáveis.

Perdido em meus pensamentos, não percebi, imediatamente, que eu tinha chegado ao átrio. Diante de mim estava a porta dupla que leva à sala de jantar. À minha direita, havia uma porta ornamentada bonita que dava acesso ao pátio exterior, que por sua vez, levando para a rua. Por último, foi o que eu deduzi das vagas lembranças de ontem, quando havia depositado minha mala. Em frente à sala de jantar era a sala onde o piano de Edward reinava supremo. Meu olho foi capturado por uma porta que dava para um quarto desconhecido. Eu sabia que era rude navegar em uma casa que não era minha, mas a minha natureza inquisitiva, muitas vezes prevalece sobre o meu lado racional. Foi assim, o coração batendo que eu coloquei minha mão na maçaneta da porta. O toque frio de porcelana fez eu estremecer. Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta. A primeira coisa que percebi foi a mistura de cheiros: tinta, papel, tubos de tabaco, couro e madeira. Esta fragrância masculina disse-me que eu tinha acabado de abrir a porta do escritório do Sr. Masen. Então eu hesitei em violar seu espaço de trabalho. Mas continuo a ser movida pela curiosidade, digo, dar uma olhada não poderia ser um crime. Abri um pouco mais a porta e a visão me tirou o fôlego. Avancei um passo para a sala, completamente cativada pela visão diante de mim. Na parede à minha frente, centenas de livros se destacavam na bela prateleiras de madeira. A biblioteca cobria a parede inteira, do chão ao teto. Compreendi, então, por que eu sentia no ar o cheiro de papel. Minha paixão toma conta do meu medo de ser pega naquele lugar sem permissão, passei meus dedos ao longo das prateleiras, tocando levemente quando o título dos livros saudava-me. O tempo pareceu parar de correr, enquanto eu admirava a coleção de Edward Sênior. Eu fui arrancada de meu devaneio por um pigarro discreto.

Meu coração saltou e eu me virei rapidamente para ficar cara a cara com um proprietário furioso. Imagine minha surpresa ao ver uns fios de cabelo cor de cobre, em vez do cinza escuro que eu esperava. Edward estava, casualmente, encostado no batente da porta, braços cruzados sobre o peito. Esse gesto simples esticou o tecido de sua camisa branca e destacou seus músculos. Eu, então, notei o seu traje casual: sua camisa estava sobre sua calça, a calça marrom caida um pouco em seus quadris, igual os suspensórios caídos em cada lado da cintura. Então meus olhos encontraram os olhos verdes olhando para mim com um brilho que eu não conseguia identificar. Então me lembrei de onde estávamos e eu corei.

**- O ... Oi, Edward.**

**- Olá, Bella. Você é matinal, não é?** **Vejo que você descobriu o Santuário de meu pai..**

Eu olhei para baixo, envergonhada de meus gestos se mostrarem indiscretos. Ele deve ter percebido o meu desconforto, porque ele se aproximou de mim e me obrigou a enfrentá-lo, deslizando um dedo embaixo do meu queixo. Este simples toque me fez tremer da cabeça aos pés. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto quando eu me rendi. Em seguida, ele acrescentou numa voz suave:

**- Não seja tímida, Bella.** **Sinta-se livre para fazer o que quiser nesta casa.** **Está é sua casa.** **Saiba que você pode vir a qualquer momento, pegar um livro desta sala.** **Mas conhecendo você, tenho certeza que você vai pedir permissão antes.**

**- Obrigado,** eu murmurei.

O sorriso que ele me mandou, fez eu me derreter no local. Como podia ser tão sedutor está hora da manhâ? Eu parecia uma degradada. Então me lembrei que eu estava em meu pijama e em um roupão. Automaticamente, eu passei meus braços em volta de mim e apertei as pregas do meu vestido. Edward notou o meu gesto, mas não riu. Afastou-se e falou numa voz alegre:

**- Eu vim tomar o meu café da manhã antes de sair.** **Você vai acompanhar-me na cozinha?** **Você vai conhecer Marta.** **Ela ficará feliz em vê-la.** **Devo adverti-la: é uma curiosidade mórbida.** **Sinta-se livre para dizer-lhe se suas perguntas incomoda você.**

**-Obrigado pela dica.** **Vou tentar lembrar.** **Na verdade, eu estou com um pouco de fome e eu não me importo de comer cedo.**

**- Perfeito!** **Siga-me!**

Ele estendeu a mão com o entusiasmo de um menino e eu peguei sem hesitação. O toque da sua pele macia e quente era algo reconfortante e revigorante. Quando meus dedos se fecharam sobre os dele, eu vi um brilho em seus olhos, o que fez meu coração acelerar-se. Mas desta vez foi tão rápido que eu pensei que tinha sonhado. Edward me levou até a sala e passamos pela porta de vaivém que leva para a cozinha. Um cheiro delicioso de café bateu nas minhas narinas. Eu senti esse cheiro quando ia à cidade com Nancy, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de prová-lo. Enfim, eu nunca poderia permitir-me, porque a bebida não era apropriado para uma "senhora". Inspirando um pouco mais difícil, eu percebi o cheiro do Edward se misturar com o do café fresco. O efeito total era hilariante.

**- Hummm!** **Eu amo esse perfume ...** eu sussurrei.

O aroma inebriante fez a minha mente tão nublada que eu não percebi que Edward parou e se virou para mim. Assim foi com a minha estranheza habitual que me encontrei com força total. Se seus braços musculosos não tivessem circulado a minha cintura para manter-me contra ele, eu teria caído nas minhas nádegas. _Decididamente Isabella, você é incapaz de colocar um pé diante do outro sem ficar ridícula!__ Droga de de__sajeitada!_ Mas quando eu percebi que eu estava pressionada contra o tronco de Edward, meus pensamentos evaporaram e um rosa vermelha foi para o meu rosto. Eu timidamente levantei meu olhos para ele e vi que o verde da sua íris tinha um tom mais escuro e uma luz estranha nos olhos. _... Tal como no escritório,_ eu olhei para baixo e tentei desviar, mas Edward apertou seu abraço. Minha respiração acelerou ligeiramente quando eu senti o calor de seu corpo através da fina camada de minhas roupas. Instintivamente, eu coloquei meu braço em volta da cintura dele.

De repente, o anjo que me segurou nos braços afrouxou o aperto e se afastou de mim. Ele virou um pouco e eu podia ver um leve rubor que espalhou sobre o seu rosto quando ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ele tinha este tique nervoso! Eu olhei para ele, confusa e envergonhada. _Por que essa súbita inversão?_ _Estou fazendo algo errado?_ Eu fui puxada dos meus pensamentos por um riso leve. Virei a cabeça para Marta, que estava na cozinha, com uma expressão benevolente em seu rosto. Corei quando eu entendi que ela havia assistido a troca silenciosa entre Edward e eu. _É por isso que ele está tão envergonhado?_

**- Olá E****dward. Está deve ser a Bella. Es****tou contente por finalmente conhecê-la.** **Nós não tivemos tempo para conversar à noite.** **Eu entendo que você estava esgotada.** **Mas me perdi em meu trabalho nesta casa.** **Permita me apresentar Marta ao seu dispor.**

Ela me fez uma pequena reverência que me fez rir. Imediatamente, eu senti os olhos de Edward pousar em mim. Eu me virei para ele e ele sorriu. Voltei minha atenção para Marta. Esta pequena mulher de cinquenta era um dinamismo impressionante, o seu excesso de peso leve não perde o brilho. Sua natureza jovial e sua forma de falar tinha algo de contagioso. Por isso, estou surpresa que o beijo na bochecha, era tão natural.

**- Olá Marta.** **Prazer em conhecê-la.**

Meu gesto surpreendeu ela, mas ela sorriu calorosamente. Edward então tomou a palavra.

**- Desculpe interromper esse momento de sentimentalismo feminino de Martha, mas acho que essa moça está morrendo de fome.** **Será que você tem em estoque esses bolinhos deliciosos que só você tem o segredo?**

A observação de Eduardo fez Marta rir e me fez estremecer. _Sentimentalismo feminino?_ _O __Sr. Masen Junior é misógino? _Eu estava em meus pensamentos quando eu vi o seu sorriso. Isso tranquilizou-me e eu sorri. _Sr. gosta de ser brincalhão._ _Assim, observei._

**- Claro que sim!** **Sente-se na sala de jantar.** **Trago tudo isso.** **O que você quer beber, Bella?**

Hesitei entre ou agir como uma dama, ou satisfazer a minha curiosidade. Mais uma vez, Edward me surpreendeu respondendo a Marta.

**- Eu acho que Bella tem uma fraqueza para o café.** **Mas isso deve permanecer entre nós, é claro ...**

Ele me deu uma piscadela e Marta riu novamente e balançou a cabeça. Corei violentamente e fui para a sala de jantar, seguida por Edward. _Eu sou tão transparente?_ Como se ele tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ele explicou que tinha ouvido o meu comentário ao entrar na cozinha. Se ele soubesse que eu não era apenas o café ... Marta trouxe o nosso café da manhã e eu me deliciava. Entre mordidas, nós três conversamos. Eu expliquei os meus hábitos enquanto estava no orfanato. Eu tinha medo de incomodá-los, mas a minha história parecia fascinar, especialmente Edward que não deixa de me olhar. Marta ficou feliz ao saber que eu adorava cozinhar. Ela ainda ofereceu sua ajuda se um dia o desejo levou-me para usar minhas habilidades de cozimento. Isso despertou a curiosidade de Edward, que disse que estava ansioso para provar a minha comida. Como de costume, este elogio me fez corar. Quando terminamos, Marta e Eduardo desculparam-se - era hora de ele ir ao Colégio Waller _**(Nota do Autor: O colégio foi fundado em 1899).**_ Ele pegou minha mão e beijou-a antes de desaparecer no caminho. Este simples gesto tinha o dom de lembrar os personagens de meus romances e eu já me imaginava como Elizabeth Bennet, e o Edward fazia o papel de Fitzwilliam Darcy. Ele realmente teve os ingredientes de um cavalheiro. Então, eu estava sozinha, pensativa, indo para o meu quarto se preparar. Perdida em meus sonhos, eu não vi o tempo passar.

Marta trouxe-me um jarro de água quente, sabão e uma toalha grossa. Tomei um banho rápido e vestir uma camisa de cambraia e calcinha combinando _**(Nota do Autor: A palavra aqui significa calcinhas largas, camisas de algodão que chegam atrasados na altura dos joelhos.)**_ Eu estava indo para escolher um vestido na minha mala quando houve uma batida na minha porta. Elizabeth pronta entro no meu quarto e cumprimentou-me, me beijando. Trocamos algumas palavras sobre a minha noite, os planos para o dia e Elizabeth ajudou a me vestir. Ela ajudou eu colocar o espartilho, a camisola, o turno _**(Nota do Autor: sistema consistindo de uma rede de baleias de metais horizontais, apoiadas por faixas verticais desenvolvidas para apoiar a magnitude do vestido e enfatizar pelo contraste da delicadeza do tamanho conforme exigido pelo usuário no momento)**_ e, finalmente, saia, todas as peças combinavam. Ela escolheu um vestido bonito de cetim azul. Uma vez vestida, ela me ajudou a vestir um par de botas pretas e fez o meu cabelo. Tudo isso levou quase uma hora. Em cada etapa, Elizabeth me ensinou como colocar uma fita especial, como fechar um botão aqui, ali. Eu me sinto como uma boneca de porcelana nas mãos de uma menina de cinco anos. Ninguém nunca teve esse cuidado comigo, então fiquei um pouco desorientado, mas feliz. Quando ela me levou para o espelho acima da cômoda, eu não me reconheci de imediato. A transformação foi impressionante. Agradeci-lhe com lágrimas nos olhos e Elizabeth olhou para mim com orgulho, murmurando um "minha garotinha." A forte ligação emocional nos uniu e a partir de agora só crescia.

Todo o dia se desenrolou dessa forma. Elizabeth se comprometeu a me ensinar como lidar com a sociedade e manteve sua palavra. Ela fez isso com tanta bondade e de bom coração que em nenhum momento eu me sentia inferior. Ela colocou pequenos comentários ao longo do tempo. Ela me ensinou algumas regras a seguir na sociedade, como se sentar com graça porque eu não estava acostumada ter gente elegante ao meu redor e minha falta de jeito habitual não me ajuda muito. O espartilho não era muito apertado, mas aquilo me incomodava para respirar. Elizabeth explicou que o tempo iria fazer eu me acostumar. No final da tarde, fomos para um passeio na cidade. Pegamos um ônibus até o Parque Grant. _**(Nota do Autor: Esse parque existe, foi criado em 1835 para proteger as margens do Lago Michigan da urbanização.)**_ Andando pela rua eu percebi, com preucupação, que os saltos das minhas botas e meu equilíbrio não combinam Além disso, eu estava tão absorto na contemplação do jardim que eu não estava vendo por onde colocava meus pés. Elizabeth finalmente agarrou-me pelo braço e caminhamos de braço dado por uma hora. Discutimos muito a minha vida no orfanato. Minha mãe adotiva também explicou como ela conheceu o Sr. Masen, a alegria que ela tinha experimentado com o nascimento de Edward. Nossa cumplicidade em ajudar, arrisquei uma pergunta:

**- Elizabeth, eu poderia te fazer uma pergunta?**

**- Eu acho que você acabou de fazer, mas eu acho que não é o que você queria me perguntar.** **Então, eu estou ouvindo.**

**- Como você diferencia seu filho de seu marido, porque eles têm o mesmo primeiro nome?**

Elizabeth riu e o riso parecia mil sinos tilintando. O som era agradável aos meus ouvidos e me fez sorrir.

**- Eu estava me perguntando quando você estava indo para abordar o assunto.** **As pessoas perguntam-me frequentemente a questão.** **Edward Jr. vai me odiar ... Bem, quando nós estamos em família, eu costumo chamar meu filho de Eddy.** **Ele odeia esse apelido, mas ele jamis me respondeu.** **Quando eu estou com raiva dele, eu uso o nome dele completo, Edward Anthony Masen.** **Geralmente, ele não gosta de estar por perto quando isso acontece.** **Então, se você quiser brincar com ele, então usa o seu apelido.** **Eu vou deixar você avaliar sua reação.** **É hora de ir para outro lugar porque Eddie não deve chegar tarde.**

Em seguida, tomamos o caminho de volta e foi a minha vez de ouvir Elizabeth falar. Foi assim que aprendi que a casa dos Masen ficava em Gold Coast, um dos bairros mais prestigiados de Chicago. Ela explicou que seu marido havia conseguido se tornar um grande advogado, altamente respeitado e muito procurado. Seu sucesso social foi o suficiente para me deixa atordoada. Ao chegar, me livrei do meu chapéu e minhas luvas. Fomos para a sala onde Marta ia servir o chá. Edward estava esperando por nós e levantou em nossa chegada. Ele beijou sua mãe e depois o seu olhar pousou em mim. Mais uma vez, fui tomado pelo brilho que iluminou seu olhar quase familiar. _Mas o que isso significa?_ Estranhamente sua voz rouca quebrou o encanto de Edward.

**- Bella ...**

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo desordenado e pigarreou antes de continuar:

**- Você está radiante.** **O azul parece ser a sua cor.**

**- Obrigado,** respondi, corando ._ O habitual!_ _Por esta fraqueza me faz ficar envergonhada?_

Eu sentei no mesmo banco da noite anterior, enquanto Elizabeth estava sentada em uma cadeira à minha frente. Edward sentou ao meu lado e Marta chegou poucos segundos depois, em seus braços: uma bandeja. Ela colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e serviu-nos chá. Uma vez sozinho, Elizabeth reavivou a conversa. Edward perguntou sobre o nosso dia e eu expliquei a ele por quê eu fiquei surpreendida por Parque Grant. Eu realmente queria explorar a cidade, eu tive pouca oportunidade enquanto vivia no orfanato. Edward prometeu me levar para visitar o Jardim Zoológico Lincoln _**(Nota do Autor: O zoológico foi criado em 1868),**_ no sábado. Essa proposta me entusiasmou e Elizabeth concordou. Edward, então, disse-nos o seu dia. Eu aprendi que ele queria estudar medicina. Edward Senior prefere ver o filho assumir o cargo de advogado, mas fiquei encantada ao vê-lo envolvido em um projeto sério. Não sei porquê, mas imaginar ver o Edward como médico tinha algo emocionante ... Este pensamento deu um arrepio nas minhas costas. _O quê?_ _Mas por que esse pensamento veio em minha mente?_ _E porque a emoção?_ Decididamente, os meus sentimentos e meu corpo reagem de forma estranha quando Edward estava na mesma sala. Isso me perturbou um pouco.

Continuamos a discutir e, em seguida, Edward tocou algumas peças de Chopin, enquanto esperava o jantar. Sr. Masen juntou-se a nós por volta dás 19 horas e fomos jantar. Marta servia-nos uma comida deliciosa. A discussão estava indo bem até que o Edward Sr. pede desculpas e sai. Edward, Elizabeth e eu voltamos ao salão. Subi para pegar meu livro e voltei para Elizabeth, que estava bordando e Edward tocando piano. A calma e o bem-estar tomou conta de mim, o doce som da batidas da chave do piano embalava-me e eu finalmente cochilei. Eu estava fora do meu sono por uma mão suave e quente em minha bochecha. Pisquei várias vezes antes de as pálpebras dos meus olhos ancorar nos lindos olhos verdes que olhavam para mim com ternura. Edward se agachou diante de mim e acariciou minha bochecha. Foi tão bom que eu fechei meus olhos novamente antes de eu perceber o que acontecia. Mais uma vez meu vermelho me traiu. _Arg__h! Que ch__atice!_ Edward se afastou e sorriu antes de murmurar:

**- Você deve ir para a cama, Bella Adormecida.** **As princesas não costumam dormir em um banco quando uma confortável cama ás esperam.** **E príncipes ficam felizes para acompanha-las.**

Ele endireitou-se e apertou a minha mão. Eu levantei e mais uma vez, um arrepio delicioso percorreu meu braço ao toque de sua pele sedosa. _Gostaria de saber se o seu corpo é tão agradável ao toque._ _Mas de onde vem esse pensamento?_ _Isabella, Controle-se!_ Edward percebeu nada e me orientou para o meu quarto. Ele beijou a mão de novo antes de abrir a porta. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão quando ele falou:

**- Boa noite, pequena princesa.** Que seus sonhos sejam agradáveis**!**

O apelido me fez estremecer emocionalmente. Mais uma vez, Edward se divertindo à minha custa, em me provocando. Um sorriso maroto esticou em meus lábios quando eu respondi:

**- Boa noite, Príncipe Eddy.**

O sorriso em seu rosto me fez rir. _Nós dois somos capazes de jogar._ _Eu posso ser tímida, mas não me falta caráter._ _Edward, cuidado!_ Eu não lhe dei tempo de reagir e entrei em meu quarto. Eu rapidamente fui para a cama mas o sono não veio imediatamente. Minha mente estava ocupada demais pensando sobre Edward e as reações que ele provocou em mim. _Por que eu deveria ter vergonha quando ele me olha?_ _Por que ele tinha esse efeito em mim?_ _O que era esse b__rilho estranho nos olhos?_ _Por que sou tão sensível a qualquer contato físico?_ A simples lembrança de sua mão na minha bochecha fez meu coração bater acelerado_. Perguntas, mas nenhuma resposta._ Um suspiro de frustração cruzou meus lábios. _Mas o que acontece comigo?_ Todos os meus sentimentos eram muito novos para mim. _Mesmo que eu não entenda o que está acontecendo comigo, eu não deveria reagir bem._ _É indecente._ _Afinal, ele é meu irmão por adoção! __**"Através da adoção",**_ eu comentei em voz baixa. Exausta pela minha procrastinação, adormeci. Antes de afundar por completo, a verdade veio a mim: Eu estava definitivamente sob o encanto de Edward Anthony Masen. Meus sonhos foram novamente assombrado por um anjo com cabelo cor de cobre e profundos olhos cor de esmeralda. _Totalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada …_

**Olá pessoal.**

**Eu estou vendo que o tráfico da história aumentou, mas eu não recebi nenhuma review.**

**Quando eu recebo bastante review eu posto mais rápido.**

**Se continuar assim, eu vou começar fazer como algumas autoras que pedem 10 reviews por capítulo.**

**Beijos,**

**Eme deixem reviews como presente de natal.**

**PalomaMB**

**Obs.: Feliz natal para todos e um próspero ano novo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé**

**Autora: BeeSwan**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a história é de BeeSwan.**

_**Capítulo 4: Resista, última tentativa ...**_

Minha noite foi curta e instável. Eu acordei de manhã antes do amanhecer. Eu me virei em todas as direções, o sono não voltou. Em desespero, eu coloco meu manto e agarrou meu livro de Brönte. Eu entrei no escritório do Sr. Edward me sentei em uma cadeira e comecei a ler. As palavras passavam diante dos meus olhos, mas tudo que eu via era o rosto de Edward. Eu balancei minha cabeça várias vezes para limpar minhas ideias. Eu não deveria pensar assim do meu irmão "adotivo". Não havia dúvida que eu trairia a confiança de Elizabeth, com intenções pouco virtuosas para o seu filho. _Não__ sou eu!_ _Eu preciso me afastar dele._ Perdido em meus pensamentos, eu não vejo as horas passar.

Depois de dez capítulos, ouvi passos no corredor lá em cima e em baixo. Alguém abriu a porta. Eu não preciso levantar os olhos para reconhecer Edward – eu reconheci o cheiro dele. Eu tentei ignorá-lo e continuar a minha leitura. Mas, novamente, o cheiro provocou reações em meu corpo. Eu queria tocá-lo, senti-lo contra mim. Meus dedos apertaram meu livro e eu fechei meus olhos para me recompor. Quando sua voz aveludada apareceu, meu corpo estremeceu. Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em suas entonações grave.

**- Olá Bella****. Pelo que eu vejo, a****cordou cedo.** **Dormiu bem?**

**- Olá.** **Dormi bem, obrigado.**

Eu não me incomodo de olhar com franqueza. Mas a partir do canto do meu olho eu podia vê-lo desapontado e magoado. Minha frieza e minha atitude individual tinha-o machucado. Mas ele rapidamente se recompôs e voltou para mim, sem sorrir, no entanto.

**- Será que tomaria o café da manhã comigo?**

A proposta era muito interessante. Eu abri minha boca para aceitar, mas parei-me na hora certa. _Distancia, Isabella._ _Não tentarás o diabo!_

**- Não, obrigado.** **Vou esperar por sua mãe e ler aqui.**

**- Tudo bem, Bella.** **Então deixo-vos.** **Desculpe por perturbá-la.**

Sua voz estava cheia de dor e uma pitada de incompreensão. Eu segurei um sorriso. _Este não é o momento para reclamar, Isabella._ _Isso é o que você queria!_ Assim foi com muito esforço que eu apenas balancei a cabeça sem tirar os meus olhos do livro. No entanto, eu poderia vê-lo no canto do meu campo de visão. Ele não parecia querer sair desta sala sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele deve ter sentido que eu precisava ficar sozinha, porque ele não insistiu. _Sempre tão agradável, mesmo quando eu rejeitá-lo!_ _Não vale a pena o fazer sofrer._ _Eu não sou sequer digna de ser sua amiga._ Ouvi um leve suspiro de frustração e ele fechou a porta, hesitante. Então eu exalei um suspiro profundo, inconsciente de ter mantido a minha respiração. Uma hora se passou antes de eu voltar a ouvir um barulho atrás da porta. Edward parou na mesa por alguns segundos antes de suspirar e ir embora. A porta da frente se abriu e ele saiu da casa. Fechei meu livro e deixei o escritório.

Na sala de jantar, Marta tirou o resto do café da manhã de Edward. Ela cumprimentou-me e convidou-me a se sentar. Elizabeth se juntou a mim poucos momentos depois. Meu bom humor voltou gradualmente, quando estávamos discutindo o programa do dia. O dia passou também muito rápido, rápido demais para meu gosto. Quando Edward retornou, nós nos sentamos na sala de chá. O filho e a mãe induziram a conversa e eu lia o meu livro. Elizabeth me deu um olhar estranho e Edward fez uma careta. A situação durou até o retorno do Sr. Masen. Jantamos e fui forçado a se juntar à conversa. Eu não queria parecer rude. Quando Edward Jr. falou para mim, contentei-me acenando ou respondendo em monossílabas. Ele falou comigo com muita força de vontade. Logo, ele abandonou qualquer esforço. Ele parecia mais chateado quando ele me viu responder a seu pai com carinho. Eu tive a infelicidade de cruzar os olhos com os dele e fiquei impressionada com as emoções que viviam sua íris. O verde esmeralda brilhando normalmente com um brilho travesso estava cheio de dor, mal-entendidos. Ele olhou para mim com intensidade, uma ruga que apareceu em sua testa. Ele me deu a impressão de querer ler o meu pensamento para entender a minha atitude. A frustração é fácil de ler em seu rosto. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar e me desculpei, alegando uma dor de cabeça. Elizabeth tornou-se imediatamente ansiosa e me mandou para a cama. Marta me deu um copo de leite quente e fui para a cama sem estar cansada. O sono não veio de imediato, mas a grande batalha dentro de mim, finalmente, me venceu. Os braços de Morfeu me acolheram com alegria.

No dia seguinte. O ritual se repete. Depois do segundo dia, Edward nem sequer se preocupou em me cumprimentar quando levanta. Isso me fez sofrer e eu tive que lembrar o motivou das minhas ações. Minhas noites não me trazem paz de espírito que eu precisava. Os sonhos eram de um anjo de cabelos bagunçados e de bronze. A semana correu bem.

Além disso, minha vida era maravilhosa. Minha relação com Elizabeth foi intensa. Nossa cumplicidade além da compreensão. Nós nos divertíamos muito juntas. Ela me ensinou muitas coisas sobre as regras de etiqueta. Eu também sentia um prazer por falar com Sr. Edward durante nossos jantares. Ele me deu informações sobre as notícias locais e do mundo, o nosso governo, o sistema jurídico. Durante o dia, eu ajudava Marta na cozinha. Ocasionalmente, ela deixava eu preparar a sobremesa. Mas apesar de todos esses momentos felizes, a minha felicidade não foi completa. Eu estava sentindo falta de algo: a amizade de Edward. Finalmente, passamos algum tempo juntos, mas ele não falava comigo, com razão. Para adicionar ao meu desespero, Edward se tornou mais e mais escuro ao longo dos dias. Na primeira, eu podia ver sua dor e incompreensão em seus olhos. Agora, eu vi a raiva e determinação que me assustou. _Isso tudo era para mim?_

Meu primeiro fim de semana foi um horror. Na semana, eu evitava Edward desde manhã até à noite. Eu tinha um talento para estar ocupado durante todo o dia e não me encontrar sozinha no mesmo quarto que ele. Caso isso aconteça, eu sabia que minhas boas intenções iam fugir. Por fim, joguei o meu pequeno jogo com entusiasmo. A atitude de Edward tinha facilitado a tarefa - também ignorou-me agora. Segunda-feira chegou sem qualquer derrapagem ou incidente, é lamentável. Mas nem tudo é como gostaríamos.

Na sexta-feira, Elizabeth teve que ficar fora durante todo o dia para visitar um parente distante. Então eu passei o dia entre a cozinha - com Marta – e o escritório do Sr. Masen. Cerca de 17 horas, Edward voltou e tomamos chá na sala, em silêncio. Senti seu olhar repousar sobre mim insistentemente. Dificultando a atmosfera pesada, eu decidi retornar para o escritório - que se tornou meu refúgio. Quando eu passava pela porta, uma mão quente agarrou meu pulso. Fui tirada do caminho, encontrei-me jogada para trás. Eu teria caído se Edward não tivesse me apanhado. Seu corpo quente contra o meu foi um choque. Eu libertei-me de suas mãos e dei um passo para trás. Edward deixou-me divagar, mas apertou o aperto dele no meu pulso. O rosto triste, a voz embargada, ele finalmente quebra o silêncio.

**- Por que, Bella?**

Não querendo perder o equilíbrio, adotei uma de arrogante e orgulhosa. Finalmente, a superfície! Meu coração estava quebrado vendo a expressão dele.

**- Do que você está falando?**

Minha resposta não parece lhe servir. Os músculos de sua mandíbula se contraiu e apertou seus lábios contra os outros. Apertou ainda mais os dedos ao redor do meu pulso. Eu poderia discutir, mas este era o único contato físico que tivemos durante vários dias. Foi desagradável, mas eu não fugi do calor de sua pele. Sua voz despertou-me do meu devaneio. Não havia mais dor em suas entonações, apenas raiva, que contrastava com a máscara neutra, que ele havia adotado.

**-Do seu comportamento ao longo dos últimos dez dias.** **Eu não entendo.** **Tive u****m gesto impróprio? Palavra dura contra você?** **Gostaria de entender o que causou essa mudança repentina de atitude.**

**- Nada, Edward.**

Minha falta de cooperação pareceu irritá-lo um pouco mais. Ele se aproximou e colocou a outra mão no meu braço. Afastei-me como se eu tivesse sido queimada. Se ele ficasse mais próximo, minhas defesas enfraqueceriam. Meu corpo estava morrendo de vontade de enrolar-se contra o dele, mas minha mente me disse para manter distância. Ele pareceu entender o meu gesto como de repulsa porque ele logo liberou o meu pulso. Seus dedos tinham deixado uma marca vermelha. Sua voz tensa traiu a profundidade de sua raiva.

**- Parece que o meu contato para você é repugnante.** **Eu pensei que nós nos dávamos bem, embora****. Não aprecia mais minha companhia? Não gosta de ouvir minha voz.**

Ele não desistiu. Eu tive que fazer algo se não eu ia perder. Eu já senti minha resistência enfraquecer. _Pense em Elizabeth!_ _Você não deve traí-la._ _Ela acolheu você de braços abertos._ N_ão estragar tudo. Eu _tomei uma respiração rápida e eu ri cinicamente forçada - mas Edward não viu minha tristeza.

**- Claro que não.** **O j****ogo não é tão emocionante depois de tudo.**

A fúria sem nome atravessou seu rosto. Ele tocou o nariz e fechou os olhos. Eu vi ele se recuperar e se tornarem ameaçadores quando seus olhos caíram sobre mim. Eu estava quase com medo. Sua voz sibilante tirou meu fôlego. _Meu Deus, ele é lindo com raiva!_

**- Isabella! É mentira!** **Eu não sei o que desencadeia para você fazer isso, mas sei que eu irei descobrir.** **Suas reações traí-lo.** **Você não é indiferente, como você deixá-lo aparecer.**

**- Acredite no que quiser, Edward.** **O mundo não gira ao seu redor.** **Agora, se você permitir, vou ler.**

A sua arrogância e senso de observação me irritou. Eu não esperei por sua resposta e virei para me trancar no escritório. Quando Elizabeth voltou, ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar-nos em duas partes distintas. O jantar foi particularmente tenso. No final da sobremesa, Edward deixou a mesa, duro, para fazer a lição de casa. Então, só estava mulheres no salão, o Sr. Masen estava no escritório. Nós ocupamo-nos em nós mesmos, em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos, a doce voz de minha mãe adotiva perturbou o ambiente calmo.

**- Bella, querida, o que está acontecendo?**

Surpresa. Eu não respondi imediatamente. Elizabeth não deixou de me olhar nos olhos e parecia esperar uma reação de mim.

**- N****ada. Não está acontec****e nada, está tudo bem.**

**- Minha querida, sou muito atenta e sua mudança de comportamento com o Edward não engana ninguém.**

Fiquei surpresa ao ser mais transparente aos olhos desta mulher, mas eu não fiquei totalmente surpresa. Na verdade, Elizabeth e eu temos uma relação muito cúmplice desde que eu deixei o orfanato e eu às vezes era confundida com o vínculo que se estabeleceu entre nós em tão pouco tempo. Ela me entendia tão bem. Não vendo nenhuma reação de mim, ela colocou os bordados de lado e se juntou a mim no sofá.

**- Você tem o evitado toda a semana, quase não se falam.** **Edward está sofrendo, vejo em seus olhos.** **Ele está tentando parecer destacado e esconder sua máscara de tristeza através da raiva, mas eu sou a mãe dele e é difícil esconder seus sentimentos de mim.**

Fiquei desconcertada ao ouvir Elizabeth falar de coração aberto de seu filho, e este teve o efeito de me fazer corar. Confusa, eu pendurei minha cabeça. Sua mão levantou meu queixo e eu podia ler nos olhos o amor fiel da minha mãe adotiva, que ela sentia em relação a mim

**- Bella, eu sou uma mãe, Edward e você mal conseguem esconder seus sentimentos.** **Você parecia tão cúmplice em sua chegada aqui.**

Seus olhos estavam me convidando para continuar, mas vendo que eu não fiz nada, ela disse.

**- Tem havido um gesto inapropriado por parte dele para você?**

Fiquei envergonhado ao ouvir Elizabeth duvidar da integridade e a boa educação do seu filho. Eu corei e gaguejei finalmente.

**- N ... Não, Edward ... é um perfeito cavalheiro.** **É só ...**

Fiz uma pausa. Eu não estava preparada para revelar o que me preocupava. Vendo minha hesitação, Elizabeth colocou um braço em volta dos meus ombros num gesto de doçura. A voz da minha mãe subiu novamente:

**- Você sabe que pode contar-me tudo, não há por que se em vergonhar .** **Estou aqui para você.**

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Elizabeth não deve saber o que estava acontecendo comigo, quando seu filho estava na mesma sala. _Nunca! Eu preciso dar asas á imaginação para esconder a verdade?Argh!_ _Eu não minto ... Esperemos que, desta vez, não tenho vergonha!_

**- Obrigado Elizabeth, mas é inútil se preocupar.** **É só que eu não estou acostumado a ter tanta companhia.** **No orfanato, ficava sozinha a maior parte do tempo com os meus livros.**

Contra todas as probabilidades, Elizabeth riu. _Por que ela reage desse jeito?_ Quando ela se recuperou, ela me deu um sorriso deslumbrante.

**- O mínimo que posso dizer é que você ama livros.** **Você pa****ssa seus dias trancada no escritório do meu marido.** **Se eu não estivesse aqui, eu acho que você estaria lá o dia todo.** **Mas você sabe, sua vida não vai esperar.**

Olhei surpresa. O que ela disse? Vendo o meu equívoco, Elizabeth pôs a mão no meu rosto, me olhando com ternura, depois continuou:

**- Não é só os romances que contam na vida, Bella.** **É verdade que os personagens vivem emocionantes aventuras, conhecer sua alma gêmea, a mudança na fantasia corporativa é emocionante.** **Mas isso não é suficiente.** **Você não gostaria de experimentar as mesmas coisas ****que as heroínas dos seus livros?** **Você não quer ter o fôlego para descobrir a beleza do mundo?** **Você não quer mergulhar nos olhos de quem você ama, sentir seu coração batendo por causa de um simples contato?** **Você não quer ouvir a voz dele sussurrando doces promessas e declarações apaixonadas?**

O discurso de Elizabeth era apaixonado. Eu podia ver o mesmo brilho nos olhos que Edward tinha quando ele falava sobre a música. Meu coração ficou apertado, meu pensamento voltou para minha primeira noite nesta casa. Edward, eu perdi ele tanto. Pensei por um momento que Elizabeth havia lido minha mente quando ela me perguntou novamente:

**- Você não gostaria de compartilhar isso com um homem, Bella?** **Edward, talvez?**

Eu não poderia impedir o vermelho que foi para o meu rosto. Mais uma vez esta fraqueza me traiu. A vergonha tomou conta de mim e eu abaixei a cabeça novamente

**- Eu sabia.** Minha vizinha resmungou, mais para si do que para mim.

Mais uma vez a sua mão foi colocada sob meu queixo e forçou o meu olhar mergulhar no dela. Não havia a raiva que eu esperava, apenas compaixão e amor maternal.

**- Não há nada vergonhoso nisso, Bella. Você vivia sem contato com o sexo masculino, por anos, e Edward é um rapaz encantador.** **É normal que ele não a deixa indiferente.** **Mas você devia ter me contado.** **Isso teria evitado a situação onde você está agora.** **Edward está sendo torturado por seu comportamento em relação a ele.** **Ele não vai dizer nada, porque ele é muito orgulhoso, mas é tão óbvio.**

As lágrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos. Pisquei várias vezes para ver claramente.

**- Sinto muito.** **Eu sei que minha atitude era estúpida, mas eu estava com medo.** **Eu não sabia o que fazer.** **Eu não queria decepcioná-la.** **Então, eu queria deixar uma distância.** **Se você soubesse o quanto foi difícil.**

Elizabeth me abraçou delicadamente. Ficamos assim por poucos minutos antes de afastar-se. Seu olhar mergulhou no meu e eu virei minha cabeça.

**- Eu entendo melhor agora ... eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer, minha Bella.** **Há reações que não podem ser combatidas.** **É uma causa perdida, quando são intensas e instintivas.** **Às vezes é melhor abraçá-las para entender melhor.** **Não iria te julgar.** **A única coisa que discordo é que você restrinja os seus sentimentos por respeito a mim.** **Tudo que eu quero neste mundo é a sua felicidade ... para ambos.** **Então ouça seu coração.** **Eu sempre estarei lá para apoiá-la em suas escolhas.**

Esta declaração tirou um peso de meus ombros. Quando me atrevi a olhar os olhos de Elizabeth, eu podia ver sua sinceridade. Coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e sussurrei um agradecimento. Ela riu suavemente e ficamos alguns momentos assim. Finalmente, ela me mandou para a cama depois de me fazer prometer que iria conversar com Edward no dia seguinte. Então eu fui para meu quarto.

Deitado sob os lençóis, eu lembrei de minha discussão com Elizabeth e o intercâmbio que tive com Edward. _Como é que vou abordar o assunto amanhã?_ _Ele nunca vai aceitar minhas desculpas._ _Eu fui tão desagradável para ele._ _E então, como explicar as minhas razões, sem ceder completamente?_ Eu estava prestes a adormecer, quando um clarão iluminou o quarto. Ele foi seguido por um estrondo que me fez sentar-me. _Uma tempestade._ Totalmente acordada, eu me enrolei como uma bola em um canto da cama, esperando a tempestade passar rapidamente. Não estava contando com a minha sorte. A cada flash, eu pulava. Eu tenho medo das tempestades, sem nenhum motivo. Quando criança, eu me refugiava nos braços de Nancy, quando eu podia. Não podia ficar mais tempo sozinha, eu saí do meu quarto. _Mas para onde vou? _No corredor, ouvi uma melodia vindo do térreo. Então eu fui para a sala em silêncio.

Edward estava ao piano. Suas mãos voavam sobre as teclas. A melodia era majestoso, pungente. Você podia sentir uma raiva e tristeza sem nome. A rapidez da mão direita mostrava certa impaciência, enquanto os acordes pesados com a mão esquerda trouxe um tom sério e convincente. Eu deslizei para baixo na parede e me sentei no chão, joelhos dobrados contra o peito. Eu me concentrei na música. O ritmo era mais lento. Quanto à minha respiração tornava-se regular. As notas cobria os sons do trovão, parecia mais um baque. A música, combinada com o cheiro do Edward, conseguiu eliminar um pouco do meu medo. A música parou num final brutal. Eu vi Edward passar as mãos no cabelo e suspirar. Perdido em seus devaneios, eu acabei esquecendo da tempestade. Um trovão mais violento do que os outros me surpreendeu e eu gritei. Edward virou-se rapidamente, uma máscara de surpresa em seu rosto.

**- Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui?**

Novamente a voz fria, essa voz fez meu peito doer, nada a ver com os tons de veludo que eu gostava. Eu ia responde-lo quando eu percebi que estava tremendo de frio. Meus dentes batiam tanto que eu tive que separa-los para falar. Então, minha resposta era quase incompreensível.

**- Medo da tempestade ... Ninguém ... Ok ... música.**

Imediatamente, os olhos de Edward amaciaram. Ele se levantou e se juntou a mim.

**- Você está entorpecida de frio.** **Deve-se aquecer.** **Vem.**

Incapaz de responder, deixo-me levar. Edward pegou minha mão e puxou para o seu rosto. Meu corpo tremia violentamente. Ele começou a esfregar os meus braços para me aquecer. Infelizmente, isso não foi suficiente. _Que grande ideia foi de me sentar!_ Ele, então, fez algo que me surpreendeu. Ele deslizou um braço sob meus joelhos, o outro no nível dos meus ombros. Ele me levantou sem esforço e me levou para meu quarto. Ele murmurou palavras ininteligíveis. Eu ouvi "irresponsável" e "não vestuário". Corei nessa última frase. _Meu Deus!_ _Estou com uma camisola!_ _Como eu pude ter minha cabeça no ar?_ Edward olhou para mim feliz quando viu minhas bochechas ficarem rosadas. Cheguamos na minha sala, ele abriu a porta que eu tinha deixado entreaberta. Foi para a cama e puxou as cobertas sobre mim.

**- Aqui está.** **Agora que você está quente, tente dormir.**

De fato, o calor começou a se espalhar por todo meu corpo. Meus dentes batiam menos. Por um breve momento nossos olhos se encontraram e eu pude ler em seus olhos toda a ternura que tinha por mim. Quando seus olhos fugiram dos meus, houve um movimento que eu sentia que ele estava prestes a fugir de mim. Eu agarrei as mãos entrelaçadas nos meus dedos e atirei-lhe um olhar suplicante, murmurando:

**- Não me deixe sozinha.** **... Tenho medo.**

Edward estudou o meu rosto por alguns instantes. Ele havia visto a minha angústia quando ele soltou um suspiro de resignação. Ele caminhou ao redor da cama, fecho a porta e entrou nos lençóis ao meu lado, tomando cuidado para não me tocar. Fiquei um pouco frustrada, sem saber por quê.

**- Obrigado.**

**- Durma agora.** **Eu estou aqui.** **Você não tem nada a temer.**

Fechei os olhos e tentei dormir. Mas cada novo flash me fez pular. Após dez minutos senti Edward se mover. Eu percebi que ele se aproximou de mim. Seu braço escorregou pela minha cintura e me apertou contra o peito dele. Seu rosto pousou no meu cabelo. Ele começou a cantar uma canção de ninar na minha orelha. O calor do seu corpo, sua respiração quente contra o meu pescoço e o som de sua voz, finalmente, tiraram o medo de mim. Eu flutuava lentamente para a inconsciência. Antes de afundar completamente, eu murmurava:

**- Sinto muito ...**

A resposta, Edward apertou seu aperto e continuou a cantar. Sono me levou pela primeira vez em dez dias, eu me sentia viva e inteira.

**Olá, pessoal.**

**Desculpem a demora, esses dias eu estive ocupada.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**O próximo capítulo é o diário de Edward, mostrando o que pensava da chegada de Bella e o seus sentimentos.**

**Quanto mais reviews, mais eu posto mais rápido.**

**Beijos,**

**palomaMB**

**Obs.: Preciso de ajuda com o nome da banda que vai para a fic "should've said no", eu não quero dar um nome idiota. Essa pessoa terá o direito de participar da família Cullen e namorar qualquer personagem da fic, mas não poderá ser Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice. Quem estará na banda são Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Bella, Rosalie, Alice e Tânia.**

**Não deixem de ler as outras histórias. As de minha autoria qualquer opinião, dicas, o quer quer que aconteça.**

**Traduções: "Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé"** **, "To remember" e "Pessoas mudam".**

**Minhas histórias: "Amizade, amor e luxúria" e Should've said no".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé**

**Autora: BeeSwan**

**Tradutora: palomaMB**

**Nota: os personagens pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a autora é BeeSwan**

**Capítulo 5: O diário de Edward Anthony Masen**

**08 de Setembro de 1917**  
POR QUÊ? Por que a vida é tão injusta? Por que ela também reserva sempre surpresas desagradáveis? Por que os meus pais tomaram essa decisão? POR QUÊ?

Hoje, minha mãe e o meu pai pediram para mim se juntar a eles no escritório. Geralmente, quando eles me chamam assim, nunca era algo bom. E essa conversa não foi uma exceção à regra. A única lembrança da nossa conversa me deixou irritado. Como puderam fazer isso comigo? Por que eles querem adotar essa menina? Eu não sou bom o suficiente para eles? É incompreensível. Eu sempre fiz o meu melhor para satisfazê-los, fazê-los orgulhosos de mim. Eu não entendo! O que ela pode ter mais do que eu? Eu sei o que a torna tão preciosa para a minha mãe ... é uma menina.

Mamãe nunca teve outros filhos depois de mim. Tenho muitas vezes observado este brilho triste nos olhos dela quando nos encontramos com uma mãe e filha. Há tantas coisas que ela não pode fazer comigo. Eu me sinto tão impotente nesses momentos. Nós, certamente, temos uma cumplicidade incomum, mas eu sei que ela não é completamente feliz. Isso me deixa triste. Sabendo que minha mãe está infeliz, mas eu não posso me livrar dessa sensação de culpa. Ao adotar esta Isabella, sinto que ela está me rejeitando, ela parece esquecer o que nós passamos juntos. Por que ela me faz sofrer tanto? Tenho a decepcionado? É minha culpa que eu nasci como um menino?

Como eu odeio essa menina que vem para roubar de mim o coração da mãe! Eu nunca vou perdoá-la! Eu que ela vai ser arrogante e agressiva. Eu sei que é injusto julgá-la sem conhecê-la, mas eu não posso controlar minha raiva e meu ressentimento. Não há nada de razoável em mim esta noite. Até mesmo o piano, meu amigo, meu confidente, parece não acalmar minha alma e meu espírito. Só uma coisa me assombra: por quê? Deus como eu quero gritar meu grito bárbaro sobre os telhados do mundo! Isso vai me aliviar talvez ...

_**13 de setembro de 1917**_

Como eu me mostrei injusto e egoísta! Nós acolhemos um novo membro para a nossa família: Bella. Contra todas as probabilidades, a sua presença não despertou em mim a raiva e a tristeza que eu esperava. Muito pelo contrário! Sua chegada entre nós, deu vida a esta casa. Os olhos de minha mãe brilham com alegria sem nome e eu estou feliz. Agradeço Bella por preencher minha mãe e por sua mera presença. Agora eu sei que minha mãe não me rejeitou por ter adotado Bella. Eu não queria ter duvidado dela. Ela é tão generosa e amorosa. Sempre vai haver espaço suficiente em seu coração para nós...para a Bella e eu.

Bella ... Como eu me mostrei ousado suficiente para julgá-la de arrogante e agressiva! Ela é toda doçura, inocência e fragilidade. Percebi à primeira vista. Vê-la adormecida no carro. Eu não estava esperando essa visão quando a mãe me pediu ajuda. Eu nem mesmo falo sobre a sensação de seu corpo frágil em meus braços. Inconscientemente, ela aninhou seu rosto contra meu peito. Ela parecia tão serena em seu sono. Tão linda! Eu não poderia abandoná-la imediatamente. Então eu fiquei, sentado na cama por alguns minutos. Parecia um anjo.

A noite foi muito agradável. Eu sinto que Bella e eu seremos muito cúmplices. Adoro vê-la corada. Eu realmente quero provocá-la só para ver. Dá-lhe um olhar tão inocente. Completamente em desacordo com o seu corpo ... Eu nunca vi uma moça tão bonita e desejável. Aquilo era uma criação de um Deus maravilhoso! Contudo, estou envergonhado de mim mesmo. Quando o cheiro - uma mistura de lavanda e freesia - atacou-me em seu quarto, meu corpo reagiu de forma indecente. Eu não deveria ter tais pensamentos sobre Bella. Ela não merece ser jogado nas fantasias de um homem jovem com hormônios emergentes. Ela é pura demais para isso! Mas então por que minha mente não para de caçar essas imagens? Por que, quando o sono vem, ele insiste em desenhar uma Bella lasciva, deitado em seus lençóis, seus cabelos espalhados no travesseiro? Traidor!

_**15 de setembro de 1917**_

Bella ... Esse nome assombra meus pensamentos dia e noite. Ontem foi um dia divino. Eu acordei e encontrei Bella no escritório, o que fez meu coração ficar alegria. Eu gostava de provocá-la, ver o nascer do vermelho indo para as bochechas. Gostei especialmente do câmbio que tínhamos antes de ir para a cama. Quando eu apontava para o fato de que Bella Princesa teve que dormir na cama dela, ela sorriu. No entanto, é bem para mim uma linda princesa enviada por uma boa fada. Mas esconde a sua timidez um caráter forte. O mínimo que podemos dizer é que não deixa de se espalhar. Como me agradado com o meu apelido - língua materna decididamente demasiado simplista - foi agradável. Veja reagir às minhas palavras ou o meu contacto tem algo muito gratificante. Eu nem mesmo falar sobre a sensação de sua pele sob meus dedos. Toda vez que eu toco, um arrepio delicioso corre pela minha espinha. Algumas partes da minha anatomia tendem a ter um pouco de liberdade demais para que o assunto - a minha grande vergonha! Especialmente quando eu vi o que aconteceu neste lindo vestido azul. Felizmente, Bella não notou nada menos que ...

Isso poderia explicar sua mudança de atitude ... Esta manhã, ela tem sido tão distante. Nada a ver com a garota que parecia tão à vontade comigo ontem. Por que o frio esta manhã e noite? Eu não entendo. A menos que ela percebeu minha atração por ela ... eu tive que nojo. Oh, tenha piedade! Que idiota! Como eu poderia me mostrar como desonesto? Meu deus. Eu realmente devo pedir desculpas amanhã. Espero que ela vai perdoar a minha incoerência. Eu não quero perder sua amizade. Maldito meus hormônios adolescentes! A razão tem de vencer a carne! _**(Nota do Autor: Eu**__** espero que você entrou no meu ^ ^ wink pouco)**_

_**17 de setembro de 1917**_

Durante dois dias terríveis, Bella evita-me. No começo eu pensei que era porque eu tinha agido mal em sua presença. Mas parece que há mais do que isso. Eu não entendo nada. As mulheres são certamente muito versátil. Ela evita os meus olhos agora mesmo. Ela passa seus dias com a mãe ou no escritório com seus livros. Durante o jantar, ela está sorrindo e amigável com o pai. Mas eu, nada. Não é um sorriso, não uma palavra amiga. Nada! É incompreensível.

Eu tentei falar com ela, mas ela sempre acha uma desculpa. Ela não tomou seu café da manhã comigo desde 14. É tão frustrante não entender as razões para esta súbita reviravolta. O que eu não daria para não descobrir o espírito misterioso! Eu sei, pelo menos, o que causou tudo isso. Eu abandonei toda a esperança de falar com ele hoje. Talvez o tempo vai me ajudar ...

Enfim, uma coisa é certa. Essa mulher é o meu pensamento. Durante dois dias, o sono já não. Ontem mudei o piano, enquanto a casa dormia. Eu sempre posso acalmar meus medos, para limpar o meu pensamento quando os meus dedos tocam o marfim. Estranhamente, esses dias, eu não poderia encontrar esta serenidade. Até ontem à noite ... Inconscientemente, eu deixo os meus dedos percorrem as teclas pretas e brancas. Uma doce melodia, desconhecido, encheu a sala. Quando eu saí do meu transe, mas eu sou fascinado pelo que eu joguei. Meu primeiro instinto foi pegar papel e lápis para observar as primeiras notas. Eu, então, repetido de concentração e as seguintes medidas foram acorrentados sem hesitação. Esta não é a primeira vez que fiz, mas é diferente. Normalmente, tocar peças de outros compositores apenas para me aliviar. Mas aqui é como se eu sinto a necessidade de difundir os meus sentimentos no papel. Isso me liberta.

Hoje à noite, então eu esperei até que todos vão para a cama para devolver a chamada. É estranho que sempre que eu não chegar a acordo, só acho que a situação da Bella desbloqueia. Isto pode parecer irracional - especialmente desde que minha música jamais será conhecido - mas eu sei que o meu amor por ela suportado através do tempo. Os sentimentos que animam mim desde que eu conheci esse anjo para sempre inscrito no papel com as notas e acordes. Esta canção de ninar para o seu desde que seu nome - Bella's Lullaby - será testemunha viva. Acho que encontrei a minha musa, o que torna ainda mais frustrante a indiferença.

_**20 de setembro de 1917**_

Isabella é amaldiçoado! Seu comportamento me irrita. Ela é tão infantil! Ela não pode reagir como um adulto? Seria muito mais fácil de discutir. O problema estaria resolvido há muito tempo. Se ele não me dizer por que ela quer de mim - porque eu tenho certeza que ela me quer - eu não posso me desculpar. Eu não me importo se é ou não justificada. Eu só quero saber.

Mas não há dúvida de que eu me inclino para abordar novamente. Rejeito a visão cada vez que é doloroso. Se ela quiser falar comigo, ela sabe onde me encontrar. Ela passou seus fins de semana para me evitar. Devo reconhecer que, pelo menos, é criativo. Argh! Se ela soubesse o quanto ela pode ser irritante, chato e irritante! Não consigo encontrar adjetivos suficientes para expressar minha raiva. Eu componho a canção se tornou violenta para forçar toda a raiva em mim. Eu tive que parar porque eu quero a peça inspirada Bella é doce. Eu não quero desenhar usando as notas da primeira visão que eu tinha dela. Ele não deve vir como meus sentimentos atuais ofuscar essa memória maravilhosa. É tão frustrante!

Finalmente, eu quero saber. Dou-lhe uma semana. Se sexta-feira, ela me disse nada, não explicou nada, eu vou falar. A espera é insuportável. Não importa que a minha presença é repulsiva. É preciso explicar. Depois de prometido, eu vou te deixar sozinho. Não vou importunar mais. Mas eu tenho que saber!

_**25 set 1917**_

Que dia! Eu finalmente consegui falar com Bella. Finalmente conversa é uma palavra grande. Ela não explicaria as razões que a levaram a fazê-lo. Eu estava com tanta raiva que eu estou com medo de ter machucado. Meus dedos em seu pulso esquerdo marcas vermelhas. Essa visão tem me aborrecido. Sou capaz de tal violência sem perceber? Eu estava com tanta raiva contra mim, no momento, eu deixei escapar.

Mais tarde, mudei-me ao piano para desabafar minha raiva, minha revolta comigo mesmo, minha frustração com a situação, e meu desespero. Nesses momentos, Beethoven é uma excelente escolha. Há poder em suas composições. Até mesmo a morte teria de reviver a sensação de ouvir. Acordos sério e intenso na sonata ainda ressoam comigo.

Eu estava tão imerso na minha parte eu não vi a chegada de Bella. No começo eu fiquei surpreso, mas a raiva tomou conta do topo. Meu primeiro pensamento foi para me dizer que mesmo quando eu posso encontrar uma aparência de serenidade, ela deve vir à ruína. O que ela estava lá quando ela tinha evitado por dez dias de inferno? Mas algo em sua atitude me surpreendeu com força. Ela olhou novamente para a menina frágil e jovem eu a levei nos meus braços esse primeiro dia. Ela estava assustada e entorpecido pelo frio.

Minha raiva e ressentimento desapareceram como neve ao sol. Quando tomei em meus braços, sentir seu corpo quente contra mim reacendeu uma aparência de brilho no meu coração. Eu não percebi o quanto eu perdi o seu toque. Uma vez na cama, ela me pediu para ficar. Eu não conseguia resistir aos seus olhos suplicantes. Mas como se isso não bastasse, ela os dedos entrelaçados com os meus. O bem-estar que esse contato tinha me dado tanta falta nos últimos dez dias. Meu coração estava lotado e me senti ressuscitado pelo simples carícia. Então eu me rendi, ignorando os princípios morais que passou pela minha cabeça.

Mas eu não consegui encontrar o sono. Deitei na cama com Bella, cercado não cheiro. Eu senti-la saltar em cada flash. O que eu poderia fazer para acalmá-la? Seguindo meus instintos, me aproximei dela para levá-la em meus braços. Cantei-lhe os primeiros compassos da música que eu escrevi para ela. Naturalmente, em seguida, veio a mim. Ela pediu desculpas - Eu acho que para o inferno, ela me fez viver os últimos dez dias. Incapaz de responder, eu apertei o meu aperto. Sua respiração tornou-se mais calma, ela adormeceu. Eu não tenho relaxado meu aperto na cintura e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo. Que perfume delicioso! Eu estava finalmente completa e Morpheus ainda não me queria. Então eu olhei para o anjo que estava dormindo em meus braços. Seus lábios se moviam, formando palavras incompreensíveis. Um doce sono me venceu. De repente, sua voz era alto, não superior a um sussurro: **"Edward ..."** É possível que ela sonhou comigo? Levantei-me a olhar para seu rosto. Ela suspirou e sussurrou novamente - a tristeza em seu rosto era comovente: **"Edward ... Perdoe-me ..."** Mas não havia nada a perdoar, agora que ela estava em meus braços. Eu não pude resistir e meus lábios beijei sua bochecha. Quando o sono finalmente veio a mim, eu estava feliz e sorridente.

_**26 de setembro de 1917**_

A primeira luz Eu fiquei surpreso. Um corpo foi enrolado quente contra o meu - Bella. Na parte da noite, tinha se movido. Eu estava na parte de trás, a cabeça de meu anjo em meu peito. Passei a mão pelo cabelo. Eu tive que sair. Foi uma vergonha que nós encontramos e mãe. Eu sei que há nada de censurável quando o irmão cuida de sua irmã. Mas em minha mente, estou longe de agir como um irmão para Bella, apesar da necessidade de proteger a minha casa é enorme. Meus sentimentos às vezes são menos nobres. Especialmente nesta manhã ...

Então eu saí da cama, com cuidado para não acordar Bella. Eu me virei para vê-la dormir alguns segundos. Ela era tão linda, tão serena em seu sono. Um pensamento cruzou minha mente: como ela iria reagir ao encontrar a minha falta quando acordou? Eu não queria que ela se sinta rejeitada. Então, abri a gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira para pegar uma caneta e papel. Eu apresentei minha pequena mensagem sobre o travesseiro ao lado dela, para fazer dela a primeira coisa que ela vê ao acordar. Fui em direção a porta e eu tenho estado a ouvir para ter certeza que não correm o risco de sair. Para meu alívio, a casa ainda estava dormindo. Lancei um último olhar para o anjo dormindo atrás de mim antes de entrar para o meu quarto, meu coração de alegria.

O dia promete ser divertido, especialmente se Bella aprecia a surpresa vou trazer. Pensei a noite toda. Mas como ela vai reagir Bella esta manhã? Os acontecimentos daquela noite que eles mudaram tudo?Espero, sinceramente ...


End file.
